leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Renekton/@comment-175.139.88.65-20120726194238/@comment-5009341-20120726235134
^noskill irelia/dariusplayers stomp us all time, cause we hate picking freewinchamps, but that is k? u need quite some skill to handle rene, but no skill for irelia or darius (thats why they are/were so popular) i want rene to be atleast able to handle an average irelia as quite experienced rene player, and not being dominated cause irelia is fucking OP while rene just cant do anything but actually i dont want rene to be buffed in the usual way, i want his skills to be even more skilldependant and hence even more rewarding: first his passive, it is imo just a sustainpassive, which doesnt fit in renes aggressive nature at all, something like: ''Jaws of Death: After casting a spell renekton gains a buff, which last 4 seconds, this buff stacks up to 4 times, when Renekton has 4 stacks (casting another ability will only refresh the buff) his next autoattack within 4 seconds will additionally 100% of Renektons total damage and Renekton will heal himself for 20% of the damage dealt.'' this ability needs quite a lot skill, but is still less rewarding then rivens passive or nasus passive, so it wont be op. - q: #''fury empowered vers will apply onhiteffects (except lifsteal, tiamat and frozenmallet)'' #''additional passive: after casting q renes next attack within 1 second will deal additional 20% of his BONUSdamage for every enemy champion it hits (100% of BONUSDAMAGE if he hits 5 enemy champs)'' so that if rene jumps into the fray and risks his ass, he will still get something out of it (aggressive vers of xin ult (the mr/armro dain)) - w. #''works on structures (the damage, not the stun)'' #''additional passive: the cd of renektons q and w will be reduced 0.4/0.5/0.6/0.7/0.8 second for every attack he lands (half the effect against minions)'' this will help rene to sustain the damage he deals without having too high utility and since w is usually maxed last it wont be very useful early game while helps rene to deal sustained damage lategame (even if they max w their damage will be lower, so even then it wont be OP) - e'': (utter remake, cause a buff would make it broken):'' #''cd to 22/20/18/16/14'' #''rene can cast dice (second dash) even if he didnt hit an enemy (the duration of the dice lasts only 2 seconds)'' #''if renekton hits a champion with slice the total cd will be reduced by 2 sec and the duration of the dice buff is increased to 4 seconds'' #''if renekton hits a unit with dice the total cd will be reduced by 2 seconds'' #''dice will not consume fury if u dont hit an enemy unit'' the cd increase is a definite nerf (no matter how u look at it), it now requires even more skill to be used effecient, but is also way more rewarding - r: scales off CURRENT hp instead of ap (total hp will increase the damage too much, with this rene can decide between bait or damage, not both) well, max health will reneplayers allow to go fulltank and still do much damage (we dont need more metagolem), so riot would have to nerf his basedamage (one more time...), but if u change the ratio to current health rene needs to sustain himself in battles (lifesteal) to be efficient - furygain: only 4 against minions, but 8 against champs this will make renes early game somewhat harder, but help him in clashes and fights, so that he actually can do something alone with these changes rene will propably needs some number nerfs to his basedamage i would propably hate riot, if they would make him OP or fotm, thats why i want the player for his victory by showing skill, and not crap like turrethugging till lvl 6 and then randomly pressing buttons and win 1v5 battles, cause the champ is so broken, i want rene to be the most amazing fun champ in lol, not garbage tier freewin champ